La vida sigue
by yaan ishigami-yagashida
Summary: Mimi y Matt son dos personas muy diferentes... pero en el camino pasaran cosas que los acercaran, los alejaran y los cambiaran... Como terminaran?... pero hay algo que todos saben... La vida sigue.../ MIMATO, TAIORA, TAKARI Y KENYAKO
1. Adolescente

La vida sigue...

Capitulo 1: Adolescente

No,no,no... esta es la ultima ves que Mimi Tachikawa intenta hacer algo bueno por Yamato Ishida... es que no se lo merece aunque hayan sido compañeros de aventura en el digimundo con sus 18 años, su actitud dejaba mucho que desear es que porque no dejaba que se acecara cuando lo hacia la humillaba a mas no poder y con esta ultima que le hizo no se lo iba a perdonar.

***Flash back***

En el receso escolar todos se encontraban en la cafeteria. En una mesa a los lejos se encontraban sentados Izzy, Tai, T.k, ken y yoley por un lado Davis, Sora, Kary y Mimi por el otro y en la punta alejado como siempre en su mundo de rock-star Matt. Cuando terminaron de almorzar un chico distraido cayo con su almuerzo sobre Matt y este con su cabeza a punto de estallar se levanto de su asiento con intencion de golpearlo pero se encontro con una Mimi frustrada tratando de detenerlo.

-Matt calmate- grito la castaña

-tu no eres quien para detenerne-lo dijo muy enfando-apartate si no quieres que tambien te golpee -

-pero Matt no tiene sentido- largo la castaña con un tono tranquilizante la cual no logro nada-es por tu bien al director no le va a gustar esto-

- me vale muy poco lo que pueda hacerme- dijo el rubio agarrandola muy fuerte del brazo y empujandola para que pudiera golper al que le habia lanzado el amuerzo. Pero grande fue su sorpresa porque el chico ya se habia ido...-ves lo que lograste niñita malcriada, princesita de mi amargura porque no te metes en tus problemas y me dejas de una ves en paz-dijo con todo su mal humor-ya largarte no te quiero volver en mi vida eres una metiche fastidiosa ve y tirate bajo un tren o dile a uno de los tantos que te andan detras que te hagan el favor asi te alejas d mi- lo dijo con todo el enojo que tenia y se largo para limpiarse.

Todos los chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver la actitud de Yamato, Mimi no pudo evitar largar un par de lagrimas y se marcho del lugar.

*** end flash back***

Es que era demasiado porque se la agarraba con ella si solo intentaba ayudarlo pero no l siempre haciendo de todo para humillarla era un egoista y esa era la ultima vez que haria algo por él.  
-

Ahhhh... que insoportable que es que acaso no tiene algo mejor que hacer que estar metiendose en la vida de los demas, es que simplemente no la aguantaba caprichosa mimada sacada de un cuento de hadas alguien la tenia que poner en su lugar... Y no me importa lo que piense Yamato Ishida es una persona solitaria y no necesita ayuda de nadie. Pero porque pensaba en ella es que acaso estubo mal lo que dijo? pero si no se lo decia no lo iba a dejar tranquilo aunque... sabia que habia sido muy duro con ella.

-pero ella se metio donde no debia- pensó para si mismo y sabia que no estaba bien lo que hizo. En ese instante entra Takeru a su habitacion- t.k que ases aqui-

-hermano que fue eso no solo me dejaste venir a pie si no que tambies montas una escena dañando los sentimientos de Mimi- dijo el rubio menor.

-no fue para tanto ella sabe como soy yo igual me sigue fastidiando-dijo Matt con un tono de enfado

-pero aun asi no debiste- dijo t.k- fuiste muy malo la pobre Mimi se fue llorando y le pego una cachetada al que te lanzo el almuerzo-

Matt no lo podia creer- que Mimi hizo que?-

-si como escuchaste fue y le dijo al chico que tubiera mas cuidado que...-t.k le relato lo que sucedio cuando él se marcho de la cafeteria- tendria que haberte pedido una disculpa y el chico le dijo que era una ramera que se dejaba usar por ti y que el le podia hacer mejores cosas que t eh intento besarla y ella le dio la cachetada.

Matt estaba con la boca abierta ella intento defenderle y a cambio recibio mas insultos y para colmo de alguien que no era él iba a matar a ese muchacho.

-lo voy a matar- dijo Matt mas enfando que nunca.

-calma hermano-dijo t.k notando la mirada de odio de su hermano- ya esta por la cara que le pusiste hoy no creo que vuelva a tratar de hecharte la comida- dijo con una sonrisa.

-no es solo por eso es un imbecil como la va a insultar asi si ella es... ahi no me importa le voy a dar su merecido por ensuciarme asi-lo dijo aun enfadado.

- yo no creo que sea solo por lanzarte la comida- dijo el menor de los rubios con una sonrisa p cara.

-que insunuas Takaishi?- dijo Matt en un tono desafiante.

-yo nada- dijo saliendo de la habitacion de su hermano-nos vemos luego hermano.

Que estaria insunuando Takeru? sera que piensa que se molesto con el tipo ese por haber insultado a Mimi... Naa que le importe a el eso si ella lo busco.. "por defenderte a ti, Idiota" le decia una voscesilla en su cabeza... eso era cierto segun lo que le conto T.k la insulto por defenderlo a l encima con esas palabras si l nunca habia tocado a Mimi ni nunca lo haria.. o si?.. no nunca es que es tan pesada, malcriada, mimada y muchas cosas que le desagradaban no tenian nada en comun solo el mismo grupo de amigos por haber compartido el mismo campamento de esa aventura que cambio la vida de esos ocho chicos quienes nunca mas fueron los mismo, pero que va ese pandejo se desuvico con lo que dijo y el lo pondria en su lugar...  
...

Fue un dia como todo los otro... La misma rutina en el instituto... El mismo almuerzo con sus amigos... Que va todo como siempre de no ser ese pequeño inconveniente entre su mejor amigo y a la que sentia como una hermanita mas... es que Yamato Ishida y Mimi Tachikawa no pueden estar un dia sin pelearse.. ah no pero esta ves Matt se paso por mas amigo suyo que fuera no tenia ningun derecho a tratar a si a mi Mimi no despues de como lo defendio de Akimo.. Tendria que hablar con su amigo... Pero antes iria a casa de su mejor amiga... la que le robo el corazon sin saberlo, a la que ah amado en secreto ya que ella esta de novia con unos de sus amigos, Jou Kido... Si eso era lo peor en la vida Taichi Yagami... Y mas aun despues que tres años antes... fue un completo idiota ella le confeso que lo amaba y él la rechazo ...

***flash back***  
Un dia caluroso en el parque de Odaiba dos jovenes de 15 años, una joven de cabellos rojizos y un joven de cabello castaños alborotado, se encontraban reposando bajo un arbol descansando de un leve partido amistoso de soccer..

-Tai, Crees que aun sirvo para el futbool?- dijo la joven no muy convencida de su pregunta.

-Claro Sora- dijo el muchacho- lo haces muy bien para haberlo cambiado por el tennis- dijo con media sonrisa.

-no fue por que quise fue...

-porque tu madre te lo dijo, ya lo se Sora- dijo Tai- no te preocupes no te jusgo es mas te apoyo.

Sora no hizo otra cosa que abrazarlo, él siempre estaba ahi para ella y por eso lo amaba y no iba a dejar pasar ese momento se lo diria ahora mismo...

-Tai...-

-Dime- dijo soltandose poco a poco del abrazo

-Este... yo...-no le salia las palabras de la boca y se la despreciaba bueno que va aguanto tanto tiempo y no importa ya estaba jugada- ehh... me gustas mucho desde hace rato... y esta bien si no me corresponde lo entendio y creo saber porque- suspiro- pero bueno tenia que decirtelo y pase lo que pase tu siempre seras mi amigo...- dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-Sora yo no...-realmente se quedo sin palabras el la queria pero como amigo-te quiero... pero solo te veo como una amiga... a mi gusta otra persona

-lo se- dijo resignada- se que te gusta Mimi

-pero... co-como sabes t-tu.. -dijo con leve sonrojo

-lo se...

Y sin mas que decir se fue dejo a un Taichi muy confundido...

***end flassback****

Pero todo fue cambiando durante dos semana el clima entre ello fue tenso hasta que volvieron a ser los mejores amigos de siempre... o eso pensaba...

Las cosas para Taichi no volvieron a la normalidad, no despues de la confusion que le dejo su amiga. Con el paso del tiempo se fue dando cuenta que no sentia nada por Mimi que solo era un cariño despues de las tantas salidas al centro comercial con ella y Hikari lo entendio y la empezo a querer como una hermanita mas.Y cuando se entero que Sora acepto ser novia de Jou algo dentro se le estremecio, una punzada de dolor en su carazon. Y asi poco a poco sin mas y sin menos se fue enamorando de la dulce e inteligente Sora Takenouchi. Pero muy tarde ella ya tenia a alguien mas...

Ah my god! que dia tan agotador despues del instituto fue directo a la practica de tennis. Pero bueno asi es la vida de Sora Takenouchi. Tenia un excelente rendimiento academico, un buen estado fisico, y sobre todo un novio tan atento y cariñoso, pero... no era feliz. por que? ni ella lo sabe aunque se puede imaginar la respuesta, ya que hace dos años ya de su relacion con el superior Jou Kido quien era alguien atento, bueno y una excelente persona, pero realmente no le amaba!... es que fue todo tan rapido que despues no pudo dar marcha atras..

***flash back***  
En la heldaria...

-gracias por acompañarme- dijo un chico peli-azul-la verdad es que no hubiera podido elegir mejor bata que esta- sonrio

-no es nada Superior- dijo su acompañante una peliroja devolviendole la sonrisa

-Sora, por favor ya basta de llamarme asi-dijo Jou- estamos en confianza aparte tengo algo que decirte-le dijo en un tono poco serio

-que pasa Sup... digo Jou- dijo algo confundida

-mira Sora ay algo que quiero decirte y no se como lo tomes- dijo el chico agarrando la mano de la joven quien se estaba empezando a poner un poco nerviosa- hemos compartido tanto este ultimo a o desde que le confesaste a Yagami lo que sentias-dijo con media sonrisa-que te he tomado un gran cariño y se que tu a mi tambien- la miro fijo a los ojos- y quiero que.. que... seas mi novia..-

Sora se quedo estatica no se esperaba una confesion como esta sabia que habian compartido mucho y mas despues de lo que paso con Taichi, Jou la contuvo ese tiempo fue tan amable tan atento, pero ella todavia estaba mal no queria saber nada de nadie, aunque kapas, quizas si aceptaba y se alejaba un poco de Tai lo olvidaria.

-Jou yo.. yo..- no salia las palabras de la boca de la chica.

-mira Sora no tienes que contestarme ahora..- no pudo terminar de hablar porque la chica le contesto.

-acepto-dijo la joven sorprendiendo al chico y a ella misma que despues de decirlo se arrepintio muy adentro sabia que estaba mal.

***end flash back***

Y asi hoy sigue con esa relacion pero no logro su objetivo:"olvidar a Taichi"... Y eso que intento de todo hasta se alejo de l. Pero por poco tiempo por que sabia que era peor para los dos estar alejados y retornaron su amistad y volvieron aser los mejores amigos.. Aunque ella todavia siente algo por él...

Al dia siguiente... Todo en la escuela era normal excepto después del almuerzo donde Matt no se aguanto las ganas y golpeo a mas no poder a Akimo, lo cual lo llevo a la dirección.

-joven Ishida que lo trae por aqui-dijo el director Yosimu, un hombre no muy alto pelo corto anaranjado de ojos cafe, leyendo el reporte del porque Matt se encontraba ahi-Interesante, porque la pelea?-pregunto con vos normal

-por nada- contesto con un tono frio y despreocupado el rubio-deme el castigo y me voy-

-lo entiendo-dijo el director ya conocia a la perfeccion a Yamato-a ver que le puedo mandar...- penso por unos segundos- ya lo tengo quiero una nueva cancion para el concierto de la fogata por el aniversario del colegio...

Matt se quedo sorprendido ya que eso en ves de un castigo parecia algo bueno. Una media sonrisa empezaba a parecer en su rostro.. la cual no duro mucho..

-pero lo hara con la Srta. Tachikawa-continuo el director mientras que el rostro de Yamato cambio totalmente de serio paso a molesto enfadado..

-pero señor...

-joven Ishida aun no termino, compondran una cancion la cual cantara la joven Tachikawa y usted le acompeñara con el bajo-dijo Yosimu finalizando el castigo.

-pero por que? yo no... no puedo.. cualquier cosa menos eso es una mala cantante se nota a leguas- dijo en tono frio y suplicante al mismo tiempo eso era el peor de los castigos encerio- no lo hare no quiero- dijo el Matt.

-no tiene opcion Ishida, sino sera suspendido dos semanas y de ese modo perdera el año escolar- y dio por finalizada la conversacion abriendole la puerta para que se etirase.

"por que a mi.." se dijo mentalmente y se fue eso fue la peor noticia que le dieron despues de los de la separacion de sus padres.

Mientras tanto en la cafeteria...  
Los demas chicos conversaban normalmente olvidandose lo ocurrido con Matt y Akimo.

-chicas, chicas se enteraron del nuevo bar que se abrio- decia una castaña de ojos color miel con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-si esa que esta a la vuelta de mi casa creo ?- dijo una pelimorada

-exacto Yoley-dijo la oji-miel

-y que con eso, Mimi,- dijo una pelirroja asu lado- por que tan contenta con ese bar?.

-eh.. como que por que?, Sora- dijo Mimi con tono falsamente enojado-ya, ya todavia no les explique resulta que mi padre es socio y amigo del due o de ese bar que funciona como boliches los sabados, osea mañana y va aver karaoke-dijo con una cara de emocion y de felicidad

-que bueno por lo del boliche-dijo Kari quien tambien se encontraba ahi- pero yo no canto.

-ese no es el punto- dijo Mimi algo decepcionda por lo que dijo Kari- sino que tengo entradas gratis- dijo volviendo a sonreir y contenta al igual que sus amigas-

-entradas? para donde?- dijo un chico de cabellos castaños alborotados-de que me perdi? viste Izzy por acompañarte a ti y a Davis me perdi de la conversacion- dijo Tai regañando a sus amigos-

-ay.. Adolescentes eh...- dijo Mimi en suspiro-vale se los dire pero esperen que venga T.k, Ken y Codi-

-por que tenemos que esperar?-dijo Davis mas desesperado que Tai- ey te olvidaste de Matt? o aun estas enojada?

-no estoy enojada- dijo Mimi- solo que saben como es Matt no creo que quiera ir.

-a donde no quiero ir?- dijo un rubio de ojos azul zafiro intenzo que venia con cara de pocos amigos a lado de su hermano menor rubio de ojos celeste cielo y un chico pelinegro azulado

-al fin llegan- dijo Tai- los estabamos esperando Mimi tiene algo que decirnos.

-bueno.. este.. yo...- empezaba Mimi no sabia porque pero la presencia de Matt le incomodaba un poco- les estaba contando a las chicas sobre el nuevo bar que es un boliche los sabado

-ah ese que se inaugurar cerca de la casa de Yoley?- dijo el pelinegro azulado

-si exacto Ken- dijo Kari- continua Mimi

-bueno la cuestion es que mi padre es amigo...- Mimi no pudo continuar ya que la interrumpieron...

-al punto Tachikawa- dijo Matt serio

Mimi le lanzo una mirada asesina y continuo-bueno COMO LES ESTABA DICIENDO y en sintesis para no ALARGARE tengo entradas para el boliche y quiero saber si quieren ir a si reservo.

-que bueno hermanita-dijo el menor de los rubio y le sonrio - yo iré.

-oye Takeru yo soy tu hermano no ella- dijo Matt con tono molesto- y si yo no voy tu no vas..

-oh, vamos Matt-dijo Yoley- no seas aguas fiestas nos divertiremos y bien que te hace falta- dijo lo ultimo en susurro que para su suerte no la escuch .

-lo pensaré

-y ustedes que dicen?- pregunto Sora a los demas- yo si voy, Jou se fue de viaje con su grupo y no creo que pueda ir.

-Izzy, Davis, Ken, Codi y yo iremos, verdad muchachos?- dijo Tai mirando a sus amigos lo cuales asintieron todos- y Kari, ya que yo voy tu puedes ir tambien- le dijo a su hermana en tono de cuidador.

-aunque tu no fueras yo igual iria- le gijo la castaña menor de ojos chocolates sacandole la lengua a su hermano.

-bien solo faltan ustedes- dijo Izzy mirando a Matt y a T.k

Matt despues de pensarlo vario rato al fin se decidio..

-va, que mas da despues del castigo que me dieron creo que no vendria mal- dijo el rubio mayor.

Luego de placticar en como quedarian, a que hora y otras cosas mas sobre juntarse, se fueron a su salon de clases esperando ansiosos a que fuera sabado, todos felices de juntarse excepto un rubio frio y serio que le iba y venia todo total que mas da.  
-


	2. Karaoke

Como saben... Digimon no me pertenece por lo injusta que es la vida sino seria todo MIMATO y TAIORA...

Hola soy yaan y soy nueva en esto de hacer fics pero me encanta... bueno ea aqui como me gustaria que haya sido... bueno espero que le guste...

Por favor dejen por lo menos un review para saber por lo menos que se publico... waaaa AYUDENME...

BESOOOOS -  
Capitulo 2: Karaoke

Al fin sábado ..se decía a si misma una chica de cabellos castaños mas o menos ondulados, ojos color miel de tez blanca, muy contenta por cierto ya que ese día iría al boliche con sus amigos y ese ser misterioso, engreído serio, frio, y por supuesto desagradable Yamato Ishida, es que no es por mala que piensa eso. es solo que el chico deja mucho que desear con ese comportamiento de NO ME IMPORTA NADA que atrae a todas las babosas y obsesionadas chicas de su instituto, aaaaa no, pero ella no era asi, aunque lo cierto es que siempre trato de hacer todo lo posible para que se llevaran bien y cabe admitir que un tiempo le gusto, pero no el jovencito es demasiado orgulloso para aunque sea siquiera decirles mas de dos palabras. Pero bueno dejemos para otro momento eso ahora concentracion full time! para elegir su vestuario para lo noche por que Mimi Tachikawa tiene que estar hermosa, va no se si pueda pero bueno por lo menos presentable.

Sacaba y sacaba la ropa de su closet y ninguna le gustaba. Cuando estaba por sacar la ultima pieza de coleccion que tenia, empieza a sonar su movil.

-si?

-alo, Mimi soy Kari

-hola Kari que sucede

-no se que ponernos- dijo Kari mientras que se escuchaban otros gritos por el auricular-va, no sabemos que ponernos

-con quien estas?

-con Yoley.

-bueno voy para alla nos vemos.

-gracias Mimi nos salvaste, te quiero, bay- dijo colgando el movil.

Mimi colgó el movil y mirando la ultima opcion que tenia para ponerse suspiro un "este estar bien". Tomo sus llaves, su movil, se despidio de sus padres y se fue rumbo al hogar de los Yagami.

-  
Eran exactamente las 22:15 hras de la noche en lo que cierto chico rubio ojos azul zafiro aun dudaba en ir o no al boliche aunque ya estaba todo vestido, es decir a su manera unos jeans gastados y una camisa azul con rayas negras y el pelo desacomodado, en sintesis estaba condenadamente guapo para estar vestido tan sencillamente. Pero algo le decia que esa noche iba a ser algo un poco incomodo, pero que mas daba ya dijo que si entonces iria. Fue a la habitación de su padre donde se cadaba su hermano menor ya que su padre no estaba.

-Takeru ya estas listo?- pregunto Matt

-hace media hora hermano te estaba esperando a ti- dijo sonriente el rubio menor- ya hasta pense que te estabas maquillando-dijo divertido.

-TAKERU TAKAISHI-dijo su hermano echando humo- no estoy bromeando!

-ya, ya entendi, eu hermano que castigo te dio el señor Yosimu

-nada que te importe ya vamanos si no quieres que la princesita de tu hermana se enoje por que lleguemos tarde- diciendo esto tomo las llaves de su convertible y se fueron rumbo al boliche.  
-

Estubo pensando en eso toda la tarde de ayer y todo el dia de hoy también Jou no ira y no es que piense traicionarlo es solo que buscaria la forma de saber si Sora siente algo todvia por l aunque ya no tenia casi esperanza, ya que ella y Jou parecían muy felices pero como dijo todavia tenia una diminuta e inagotable esperanza dentro de l y esta noche ayudaria mucho a averiguarlo.

El sonido de su movil lo saco de sus pensamientos y estaciono sobre la vereda su ferrari ultimo modelo,que compro con su dinero ahorrado desde los cinco a os y mas los 50.000 euros de los 500.000 que gano con su equipo, y contesto .

-al , Tai?

-si, soy yo

-ey, amigo estamos con Izzy, Codi y Ken podias pasar por nosotros?

-claro Davis ya voy, esperenme en la esquina vale?

-vale nos vemos gracias.

Tai colgó su movil y se dirigio rumbo a la casa de Davis aun pesando en lo de antes y pensaba que tambien habia parecido una niñita tratando de encontrar que ponerse lo cual no era necesario porque por su estado fisico el dorso muscular que se mandaba y su espalda, Ah my God! todo le quedaba bien y mas con lo que tenia puesto, una remera NIKE negro, un jeans azul oscuro y sus zapatillas de marca. Tomo el volante y fue hacia su destino.  
-

22:45 de la noche. Matt y T.k ya se encontraban en la entrada del boliche el primero con cara de pocos amigos por la tardanza de sus amigos. Por suerte pudo ver a lo lejos llegar a sus amigos.

Tai, Davis, Izzy, Codi y Ken iban yendo camino a la entrada a encontrarse con sus amigos.

-eu y eso que haces aqui tan temprano- dijo Davis sonriendo y mirando a Matt

-el encuentro era para las diez y media y son i cuarenta y cinco- dijo serio y enfado el rubio mayor

-y Mimi y las chicas- pregunto Ken

-no le se cuando llegamos no estaban todavia a no ser de que esten dentro cosa que no creo- dijo T.k en forma pensativa

-espero que lleguen enseguida- dijo Matt en un tono serio y poco enfadado

En ese momento suena el movil de Tai.

-me llego un mensaje de Kari y dice "hermano estamos en camino. Te quiero mucho Hikari." bueno creo que lo ultimo no debi decirlo en vos alta jeje-dijo con una sonrisa el casta o.

Asi pasaron quince minutos esperando y nada. Eran exactamente las 23:00 hrs. y sin ninguna se al de las chicas, y como era de esperarse habia un chico que no posee la virtud de esperar, mejor dicho que lo hagan esperar y ya se imaginaran quien.

-ya hasta aqui, me canse- dijo un rubio con cara de pocos amigos- vamonos Takeru- y justo cuando tomo el brazo de su hermano menor para irse, cuatro chicas aparecieron detras de l.

-hello friends, lamento la tardanza- dijo una castaña de ojos color miel- pero ya estamos aca, entramos?.

Los chicos no pudieron responder ya que se quedaron cegados por lo bellas que estaban las cuatro jovenes.

Hikari Yagami tenia un vestido celeste brilloso ababuchado con unos tacones altos, estaba un poco maquillada no exageradamente sino que lo normal, el cabello medio suelto ya que una parte estaba recogido con un broche color dorado que hacia juego con sus zapatos, estaba simplemente hermosa.

Yoley Inoue llevava puesto un straple amarillo con strass, una mminifalda negro que resaltaba mucho las perfectas piernas que tenia, tambien llevaba puesto unos tacones altos, iba maquillada para la ocasion y tenia el cabello suelto, relmente lucia muy guapa.

Sora Takenouchi iba con un vestido color rojo muy corto que llevaba bolados en la parte superior que apenas la cubria y le iba a la perfeccion con su tono de piel, tenia zapatos con tacones altos plateado, su maquillaje era neutro y muy bello, llevaba el cabello suelto, estaba preciosa.

Mimi Tachikawa se pudo un vestido fucsia pegado al cuerpo lo que realsaba bastante el maravilloso cuerpo y sus partes que tenia, lo cual era envidiada por muchas,tenia zapatos con tacones altos, estaba maquillada naturalmente aunque relmente no hacia falta debido a su rostro angelical y tenia el cabello suelto planchado, estaba radiante.

Los chicos se quedaron como babosos mirandolas, parecian hipnotizados, y cada quien miraban a alguien diferente, T.k y Davis miraban a Hikari, Tai miraba a Sora de pies a cabeza, Ken e Izzy miraba con los ojos como platos a Yoley, Codi miraba a las cuatro, y aunque paresca imposible y algo de otro mundo Yamato Ishida no podia dejar de mirar a Mimi Tachikawa.

-y entramos o no?- pregunto de nuevo Mimi

-eh?...- dijo Izzy despertando de ese trance, el cual despues de unos segundos capto el mensaje de su amiga y codeo a los otros chicos que seguian como estaba él- si entremos.

Los demas muchachos volvieron a la normalidad un poco sonrajados por los penssamientos impuros que pasaban por su memte en ese momento

-tomen aqui estan las entradas

Dijo Mimi. Cuando repartio las diez entradas a sus amigos, entraron al boliche que segun ellos era un buen ambiente.

Fueron directamente a la barra. Al cabo de quince minutos casi todos ya tenian su trago. Matt y Tai tanian mini vasos con whisky, T.k,Davis y Codi tomaban vodka, Ken e Izzy tomaban un liquido verde llamado "duende verde", Sora,Miyako y Kari tenian en sus manos vasos de cocteles de difirentes gustos, entre otros tragos, y Mimi, bueno ella se habia ido por otro lado y como era sabido ya se imaginaran donde, y tiene que ver con KARAOKE.

-y Mimi?- pregunto Codi.

-eh... dijo algo de ir a darle a no se quien lo que iba a cantar- dijo confundido Ken

-que?- dijieron al mismo tiempo las tres chicas que se encontraban ahi.

-que paso? porque esa reaccion? que va hacer Mimi?- pregunto Tai igual de con fundidos que todos.

-pasa que...

Sora no pudo termina de hablar ya que Mimi habia interrumpido pidiendo lo que ella iba a tomar

- un cosmopolitan?-pidio la casta a dando vuelta a ver a sus amigos que la miraban entre confudidos y sorprendidos- que? tengo que tomar algo mas o menos fuerte para tener el valor de hacer lo que voy hacer- la cara de los chicos se tornaba mas confundidos que antes.

-y que haras?- hablo Davis, ya que l es el mas curioso- emmm... ya se declararte a un chico, a Matt?- solto al azar con una sonisa picara.

-QUE?-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, el rubio y la casta a muy sonrojados- estas loco Davis, de donde sacaste eso, yo solo voy a cantar en karaoke- dijo Mimi.

-no se fue lo primero y mas gracioso que se me ocurrio.

Todos se empezaron a reir a mas no poder, excepto Matt y Mimi que aun estaban sonrojados. Despues una voz por el microfono los saco de ese momento tan tenso

-Buenas noches, damas y caballeros- dijo el anfitrion del lugar- ya se que ustedes estan aca para tomar, bailar y divertirse, pero como hoy es la inauguracion oficial de este boliche, queriamos agregar un poco de karaoke, que les parece?- pregunto el muchacho resiviendo como respuestas muchos aplausos, chiflidos por parte de la gente- ok creo que les gusto la idea, y ya tenemos siete valientes que se animaran a cantar, y el que gane tiene noche libre de bebidas- afirmo el chico y con mas aplausos- bueno que se vayan acercando los participantes que ya comenzaremos.  
-

En otro lado del boliche, once jovenes se encontraban bebiendo.

-bueno ya me tengo que ir enceguida me toca- dijo Mimi bebiendo su tercer vaso de cosmopolitan de un solo trago- deseenme suerte, aunque podrian acompañarme, chicas?- pregunto Mimi mirando a sus amigas.

-ni lo pienses Mimi ni lo pienses, te apoyamos en todo pero nosotras cantando nada- afirmo Sora muy segura.

Mimi sabia eso asi que sin insistir se fue hacia el escenario. Un minuto despues...

-de verdad va a cantar?- pregunto Matt incredulo , a lo cual las chicas asintieron- o entonces deberian acompañarla ya que despues de que haga el ridiculo necesitar apoyo- dijo en tono divertido, sin saber que alguien mas a pesar de sus nueve amigos lo escuchaba.  
-

Una chica de cabellos casta os y ojos color miel, iba camino al escenario cuando...

-"rayos olvide mi bolso"- penso la chica deteniendose a pensar-"tengo que volver por él y retocar mi maquillaje para poder subir al escenario"

Con ese pensamiento, Mimi dio media vuelta para ir de nuevo junto a sus amigos. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando escucho sin querer lo que decia uno de los chicos de su grupo, y asi sin mas se quedo ahi para escuchar.  
-

-no lo creo Matt yo ya la o cantar en el digimundo y no lo hace nada mal- dijo Tai dandole un sorbo a su trago.

-eh,, por favor Tai.. todos aqui sabemos que no canta nada bien, t la defiendes porque es como tu hermanita-dijo Matt con sarcasmo sin saber que habia alguien parada detras de el- a proposito no entiendo algo- dijo en tono pensativo- porque todos la ven como una "hermanita" si es una histerica, insoportable, mimada y sobre todo...

-Matt...

-no trates de defenderla Tai si tu la coneces igual que yo y sabes que tambien es...

-pero Matt...

-Sora tu tambien , vamos ya se que es su amiga pero ya vale, ahi que admitir que es detestable y una metiche que se mete en la vida de todos, que cree que todos los chicos mueren por ella, a mi no me gustaria una "hermanita" asi, asi que mejor...-Matt miro a sus amigos que tenian cara de haber visto un fastasma- que les pasa chicos? tampoco dije nada de otro mundo.

-no es eso Matt- dijo pausadamente su hermano menor haciendole una se a para que se diera vuelta.

Matt entendio algo confundido y se giro para ver a que se refiria su hermano y se maldijo mil veces al mirar, por que se dio cuenta de que hablo de mas ya que alcanzo ver una casta a detras de el con los ojos llorosos que se perdia entre la gente.

-esta ves la cagaste Ishida, en verdad la cagaste- dijo Tai algo enfadado bebiendo su whisky.

Mimi, no resistio mas, lo que decia Matt de ella era muy doloroso y no entiende porque le dolia tanto si sabia que l era frio, pero que va.. tampoco se imagino que la odiara tanto que pensar todo eso de ella...

Cuando el chico giro y se dio cuenta de su presencia, Mimi lo miro por un segundo con el alma en mil pedacitos y empezo a correr hacia el baño.

Lloro todo lo que pudo e iba seguir llorando toda la noche porque era muy fuerte el dolor que tenia, cuando escuch que la llamaban al escenario.  
-

- ya pasaron seis concursantes asi que ya solamente nos falta una sola persona, lo cual solicitamos su presencia- hablo el locutor, pero no aperecio nadie- Mimi Tachikawa si estas todavia aqui por favor solicitamos tu presencia para concluir el concurso.

En la barra..

-Matt te pasaste no sabia que la odiaras tanto como para decirle todo eso...- dijo Yoley

-yo no... yo no.. yo no la odio- fue lo unico que dijo bebiendo todo su whisky de un solo trago.

-pero parece que ahora ella si- afirmo Kari- ni cantar parece que quiere porque no se presento y eso que estaba muy emosionada con eso...

-no creo que le odie tanto...

-porque dices eso Codi...

-miren al escenario...

Todos giraron al escenario y efectivamente ahi se encontraba una casta a de ojos color miel que estaba con los ojos brillosos, ya que se notaba que habia llorado. Matt al ver la cara de tristeza en el rostro de Mimi se sintio la peor persona del mundo.  
-

Mimi al escuchar su nombre, se limpio rapidamente su rostro tratando de disimular lo mas posible que habia llorado se retoco el maquillaje y fue rumbo al escenario, ya que ella vino para divertirse y cantar, no para llorar por nadie y menos por el.  
-

-aqui estoy- dijo una voz femenina delante de cientos de persona- yo soy Mimi Tachikawa.

-muy bien Mimi vas a cantar no?- Mimi asintio- y ya le dijiste al d.j que musica vas a cantar?- dijo el afintrion ya que le dieron la posibilidad a todos de elegir el tema.

-si y no- dijo Mimi la cual fingio una sonrisa al ver la cara de confundido del muchacho- veras le progunte si podria aser un acustico con la guitarra y me dijo que no hay problema, verdad?- pregunto Mimi algo dudosa.

-no ningun problema- contesto el chico con una sonrisa- bueno publico les dejo con esta hermosa muchachita.

Mimi saco una guitarra que habia llevado en la tarde al local y empezo con unos acordes... y dijo - esta cancion la hice de una pequeña parte que improvise ase ya mucho tiempo.. la cual me trae muchos recuerdos del amor...y la amistad...

En la barra ...

se escuchaban los acordes de la guitarra de Mimi. Matt estaba muy, no extremadamente sorprendido de que Mimi al parecer tenia una guitarra y ademas componia.

-no.. noo. no puede ser...- dijo Tai muy feliz- esa... esa cancion...

-que pasa Tai?- pregunto Yoley

-esa cancion, rayos solo falta Jou aqui y estariamos completo- dijo Tai algo triste ya que Jou era su amigo y el estaba enamorado de su novia.

-que con la cancion? hermano- pregunto Kari

-esa es la cancion que canto Mimi cuando estabamos en el digimundo con Jou.- dijo Tai como queriendo llorar.

En el escenario...

-espero que les guste...- decia Mimi y empezo...

"Al cielo pido un favor

que tu me quieras a mi deseo a morir

que algun dia tu estes por siempre conmigo

tengo la fe mmmm"

NO PUEDE SER fue lo que pens Matt, nunca en su vida habia oido una voz tan hermosa como la que tenia Mimi vaya si que se habia equivocado, y estaba muy arrepentido en verdad.

"Yo no se porque

te niegas a creer yo soy quien mas te ama

y yo te hare muy feliz

tarde o temprano seras tu mi hombre "

Mimi no pudo evitar sonreir apagadamente ya que cuando canto por primera vez esta cancion, aun no estaba terminada... Y cuando descubri que le gustaba un chico que nunca imagino, termino la cancion.

"Yo se que el cielo me va a escuchar

lo presiente mi corazon

que al escuchar mi cancion

yo estoy muy segura vendras aqui "

Una pequeñita lagrima rodo por su mejilla al recordar el motivo por el cual habia terminado la cancion, lo habia hecho por él.

"No temas no te hare mal

debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul ,

mucho te puedo ofrecer no te vas a arrepentir ,

no temas no te hare mal

debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul

y algun dia tu y yo felices seremos

tengo la fe mmmm "

"TE AMO"

Por él habia termino, por Yamato Ishida. Cuando pens que estaba enamorada de l, y cuando se lo estaba por confesar descubrio que l estaba enamorado de Sora.

La cancion termino y todos aplaudieoron muy fuertemente. Mimi estaba muy emocionada.

-vaya, vaya creo que tenemos una ganadora- dijo el chico que dirigia-bien la primer ganadara es Mimi Tachikawa, felicidades y bien con quien estas?

-con unos amigos que estan..- empezo a mirar por todo lado- ahi en la barra...

-bien, aqui tienes estos ticket dale al barman y te dara los tragos que quieras- y le dio unos cuantos tickets a Mimi -bien ahora si continuemos con la diversion musica d.j.

Mimi se fue junto sus amigos llego a la barra y lo primero que pidio fue un whisky doble cargado se sentia fatal y lo unico que queria era ahogar sus penas y nisiquiera se detubo a escuchar los alagos de la gente ni la de sus amigos...

-creo que mezclar bebidas no te hara bien- dijo una voz masculina, que para su pesar era la ultima persona a la que queria ver. -puedo...- dijo para ocupar un lugar a su lado..

-a que bienes- dijo Mimi tomando todo su trago y pidiendo otro.

-ey, basta te va hacer mal...- dijo el muchacho

- y a ti que mierda te importa- Mimi alzo un poco su voz...- a que bienes pregunte... a ya se bienes a burlarte de mi, es que acaso no te basto oh.. esperen seguro te falto decir que soy una protistuta que no se conforma con uno, seguro piensas igual que Akimo no?..

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, nadie le decia esas cosas y meno Yamato Ishida y mucho mas que lo comparen con un imbecil.

-suficiente Mimi no permitire que sigas...

- que siga que Matt, o perdon cierto que tus amigos nomas te llaman asi-tomo todo su trago y pidio mas- y yo soy solo una mas disculpeme su alteza, cierto que una vulgar,mimada, caprichosa y metiche persona como yo no puede ser amiga del Gran Yamato Ishida, si capaz sea todo eso, pero no eres nadie para hablar a mis espaldas- volvio a tomar todo su trago y ahora pidio la botella entera.

-Mimi ya basta deja esa bebida escuchame no es lo que piensas...

-y a ti que te importa eh..- a Mimi ya le pensaba a ser efecto tanto alcohol- porque no va.. vas con Sora y le dices lo que sientes... eh en ves de estar molestandome a mi...- bebio un trago largo de la botella..

Matt estaba muy confundido- que rayos tiene que ver Sora con esto?

-como que...- Mimi ya no era conciente de sus palabras- que ... que tiene que ver tu.. tu... -se le empazaban a humedecer los ojos lo cual no paso desapercibido para Matt quien no entendia nada- tu... la amas a ella..- y unas cuantas lagrimas empezaban a recorrer sus mejillas...

Realmente se quedo sorprendido ella como... es que... porque lloraba, que tiene que ver que l estubiera enamorado o no de Sora, en que le afectaba... paso una de sus manos en los hombros de la chica.

-Mimi que estas diciendo, ya bajale al alcohol te esta afectando..lo que yo sienta por Sora es algo que..

-no, tu dejame en paz...-y volvio a beber con su rostro empapado en lagrimas...

-se puede saber por lo menos porque lloras?- trato de hablar lo mas calmado que pudo ya esa situacion lo ponia furioso el solo queria disculparse y se encuentra con todo esto tenia que entender o por lo menos saber porque lloraba.

-porque lloro?- "je y encima lo pregunta" penso y sonrio falsamente ya habia metido la pata hasta el fondo y ya no era due a de sus actos asi que que mas da que le diga la verdad- encerio no lo sabes- Matt nego muy confundido- la canción Matt, la que cante la termine porque crei que estaba enamorada de alguien diferente e unico, que no lo tenia miedo a nada que vivia en su mundo pero siempre pendiente aunque no lo mostroba siempre supe que tenia un gran corazon y por él termine la cancion, se lo estaba por decir cuando...-las lagrimas empezaron a aparecer de nuevo y le dio un trago de nuevo a su botella.

Matt no tenia palabras la verdad no sabia a que se referia estaba vagamente confundido, que tenia que ver l, que tenia que ver Sora porque lloraba asi, quien era el afortunado a la cual la bella Mimi le habia compusto tan linda cancion. o dijo bella? en que estaba pensando. Pero no entendia nada el alcohol si que asia efecto en ella .

-cuando...

-cuando le iba a confesar lo que sentía- Mimi suspiro no hay nada que hacer se lo iba a decir eso no iba a cambiar nada l la odiaba- cuando te lo iba a decir te escuche que le decías a Takeru que amabas a Sora...- ya esta se lo dijo y no hay marcha atras...- si Matt antes creia que estaba enamorada de ti..cuando analice lo que escuche supe que todo concordaba como la mirabas, como siempre estabas para ella y eso me destrozo en ese momento ya que a mi apenas me saludabas pero con el tiempo entendí que solo era una obsecion porque jamaz me hiciste caso y despues..- y eso una pausa y miro al chico que parecía que le dijeron que se iba a morir pero bueno le tenia que decir todo-despues lo comprendi, te fui olvidando y me aleje para hacerlo, con el tiempo lo único que trataba era ser por lo menos una amiga mas, después una ves en lo de Sora cuando termino la reunion en su casa y quedamos solo los tres y nos confeso que se le declaro a Tai, pude notar como tu corazón se rompía, yo quise abrazarte pero sabia que me apartarias y me gritarias un montón de cosas- confeso la casta a con una sonrisa triste-como siempre lo haces ahora entiendo porque... me odias...-y sin mas termino todo su botella con un solo trago le dio los tickets al barman agarro su bolso y como pudo se paro y empezo a caminar hacia la entrada.

Matt se quedo estático jamas pero jamaz en sus cortos dieciocho a os de vida pensó va ni siquiera se le paso esa idea por la cabeza Mimi estaba enamorado de él, y él que habia dicho todas esas cosas de ella sin siquiera conocerla bien. Rayos en verdad se sentía el ser mas despreciable del mundo. Salio de sus pensamientos al sentir como la casta a a duras penas se levantaba y se iba,

-Mimi espera..- dijo para detenerla pero no hubo caso . Tenia que hacer algo estaba muy ebria para ir sola a su casa.

-Matt espera yo voy por ella..-dijo Tai y se fue tras la castaña.

El rubio se sentia impotente y molesto? porque fue Tai el que fue tras ella y no el. Al cabo de minutos Tai volvio a decir que el chofer vino por Mimi y él se sintio algo aliviado al saber que el castaño no la acompaño.  
-

N/A: que pasara uyyyy...


	3. Idas y vueltas

Hola! como estan bueno quiero decirle que estoy muy contenta por los reviews que dejaron aunque sean pocos me hicieron la adolescente mas feliz y especialmente taishou y los amo gracias...

como saben Digimon no me pertenece, y me pone muy triste cada ves que recuerdo eso y como termino.

Capitulo 3: Idas y vueltas

Pasaron dos dias de la noche en el boliche, y vaya que esa fue una noche muy tensa para todos, y no me refiero solo a Mimi y a Matt, sino que a todos.

-  
Una chica de cabellos pelimorado y lentes, se encontraba en su habitacion preparandose para ir al instituto aunque no tenia tantas ganas ya que todo el dia anterior se la paso pensando "en que rayos estaban pensando Izzy y Ken al pelearse de esa manera". Estaba segura la proxima que salga con sus amigos se aseguraria que ninguno de los dos tome una bebida tan rara como la que estaban tomando.

*** Flash back ***

En la barra...

-alguien sabe que le paso a Mimi?- pregunto Sora algo preocupada

-no, solo se que Matt fue hablar con ella, y veinte minutos después ella salio de aquí muy tomada, y Tai fue detras de ella, volvió enseguida diciendo que vino el chofer de Mimi por ella.- comento Codi.

-vaya que observador- dijo Yoley como broma

No tan lejos de ahi... se encontraban dos chicos, un peliazul y uno de cabellos medio rojizos/marrones tomando una bebida verde.

" que hermosa es... a su lado la tristeza no existe, ella es tan.. tan.. tan especial, divertida, siempre hay algo en ella que me sorprende, a su lado me siento un tonto... me siento tan..."

-Ken...

-eh?- Ken salio de su cursi pensamiento para centrar su mirada medio perdida por el alcohol en el chico de cabellos rojizos amarronados - que pasa Izzy?

-crees que debería declararme?

- a quien?

- pues a quien mas- dijo Izzy como queriendo sonar obvio- a la única persona que creo es la mejor para que no este solo, ya sabes dicen que es bueno hacerlo con una sin experiencia alguna, y lo mejor es que es mi amiga-

Que le pasaba a Izzy, la verdad el alcohol le estaba haciendo mucho efecto y lo peor es como se referia a la chica, pobre Mimi. Porque obviamente era Mimi, porque Sora esta con Jou, Kari bueno todos nos dimos cuenta que entre ella y T.k pasa algo bueno es obvio eso. Y Yoley, Izzy siempre pensó que era atractiva pero no tanto y un monton de cosas mas. Asi que seguro era Mimi.

-Ya Izzy no creo que Mimi te corresponda- dijo Ken con tono burlesco

-no es Mimi, es Yoley- dijo el peli rojizos amarronados muy serio.

La cara de Ken se torno en un tono furioso como iba a pensar eso de Yoley ella es tan inocente y divertida, hermosa y unica de verdad el alcohol le estaba haciendo efecto a su amigo.

-estas bromeando- dijo muy serio el peliazul

- no enserio, realmente esta muy buena- Izzy ya veia todo borroso- yo le doy...

Un fuerte ruido se escucho en toda la parte de la barra debido al pu etazo que le metio Ken a Izzy, sorprendiendo a todos sus amigos. Izzy no se quedo atras y tambien le dio otro.

*** End flash back ***

Dios si que tendria que hablar con ellos, ya que cuando se pegaban habian mencionado su nombre, y sea como sea tendria que averiguar el motivo, en verdad si que esa nocha habia sido larga. Despues de la pelea cada uno de los chicos, Ken y Izzy se fueron a su casa, y no tubo tiempo de pedirles explicaciones ya que todos realmente estaban muy tomados. Ya que va despues hablaria con ellos, ahora tenia que ir a clases.

Camino al instituto, iba una joven castaña de cabellos cortos, piel blanca y unos ojos color rubi muy hermoso. Iba sumida en sus pensamientos, y vaya que tenia en que pensar, no sabia ni como ni en que momento pero fue tan hermoso aunque muy raro ya que jamas pensó que esa persona la besara ... si como dijo la "besaron"... fue tan perfecto, pero a la vez la ponia un poco triste ya que seguro la beso por los efectos del alcohol... si eso era Takeru jamas se fijaria en ella, solo la beso porque estaba tomado, él nunca sentiria lo que ella siente por él, solo le quedaba el recuerdo del único beso que le daría al unico chico de quien se habia enamorado aunque halla sido por los efectos del alcohol...

-Hikari- el grito de una pelimorada la saco de sus pensamientos...

-Yoley, casi me matas de un susto...-dijo muy altarada la castaña ojos rubi

-lo siento Kari pero no prestabas atancion- dijo en un tono poco molesto- vengo gritandote tres cuadras antes...

-lo siento Yoley es que venia pensando..

-me di cuenta, en que pensabas...

-en el boliche, Takeru me beso...

- QUEEEEEE!?- grito una muy sorprendida Yoley...

-si Yoley calma, mira luego de la pelea de Izzy y Ken, que por cierto nadie entendio que paso ahi,y ustedes se fueron- afirmo Kari, Yoley asintio- Davis y yo fuimos a bailar en la pista, él estaba muy tomado y quiso proparse conmigo...

- QUEE? y acaso T.k no hizo lo mismo?- dijo Yoley en un tono que paso de molesto a pensativo- osea que te dejaste besar por T.k y no por Davis?

-bueno..- Kari se ruborizo un poco- la cuestion es que me agarro muy fuerte y T.k se metio casi pelearon de no ser que Davis estaba muy ebrio, quizo darle un puñetazo a T.k y se fue corriendo a vomitar al baño...

-que asco...

-Yoley dejame terminar, y en eso T.k tambien estaba tomado empezo a pasar una musica lenta y... y... comenzamos a bailar muy pegados... y sin darme cuenta ya nos estabamos besandonos... fue muy lindo y me deje llevar...

-como que te dejaste llevar?- dijo Yoley con tono de picardia- no pense eso de ti Kari...

-NOOO, como piensas esos, fue solo un simple beso... bueno ya llegamos no quiero entrar...

-Kari, tienes que.. ademas no lo veo nada de malo siempre hicieron una linda pareja

-pero Yoley solo fue un beso y el estaba muy tomado, eso es si tienes razon no hay nada de malo... seguro no se acuerda de nada.. entremos.

Dicho esto entraron en el instituto hablando de cosas triviales y con mucho entuciasmo

-  
-Sora, esperame- grito un chico moreno de cabellos castaños alborotados

-pues apurate, llegaremos tarde- dijo la pelirroja

-si hoy entramos tarde- se quejo el castaño

-lo se, Tai pero quiero repasar para el examen, ya que el fin de semana no pude con lo del boliche y la cena de anoche-contaba Sora como si fuera que nadie la escuchaba.

- cena?- Tai pregunto algo dudoso ya que se imaginaba lo que la palabra "cena" significaba en un domingo.

Y por la cara que puso la pelirroja seguro estaba en lo correcto, sintió como el corazón le ardía de solo pensar eso. Ya que no directamente pero intento acercase a Sora, para tratar de ganársela aunque eso arruine su amistad con una gran persona que lastimosamente era novio de Sora y amigo de él; como por ejemplo la noche del boliche la acompaño a casa y antes de marcharse le dio un beso en la mejilla, que aunque para ella seguro no significo nada para el era un gran avance y un poquito, mínimo rayito de esperanza. Aunque con esto de la cena que seguro fue con Jou ese rayito iba desapareciendo.

Sora por su parte no sabia que responder se iba muy en sus pensamientos sobre el examen que hablo de mas, aunque que tiene si para ella estaba claro que él no la queria y que le contara lo de la cena no es nada de otro mundo por que él es su "mejor amigo" no?, de solo pensar eso le duele el alma ya que sabia que él no siente ni nunca va sentir nada por ella. Ahí si tan solo fuera mas fácil, es que él le hace la contra, primero la lleva a su casa y segundo le da un beso que se supone es en la mejilla, pero muy cerca de sus labios, va que estaba pensando él jamaz la besaria.

-si, anoche cene con Jou, me llevo a un restaurante muy elegante y estuvimos hasta tarde- afirmo Sora con una sonrisa fingida y triste.

-que bueno, mira ai viene Matt- dijo Tai para desviar el tema ya que no aguantaba escuchar hablar a Sora de su perfecta noche, su perfecta cena y mucho menos su perfecto novio, que mal que le pese era uno de sus perfectos amigos.

Dios podria jurar que fue el fin de semana mas largo de su vida, primero la pelea luego lo del castigo, RAYOS el castigo cierto que habia ido al boliche para aclarar eso con Mimi y la cago mal,tambien lo que paso con Mimi aun no entendia estaba enamorado de él? según ella si y lo había olvidado tambien, pero porque lloraba tanto?, sera que sigue sintiendo algo por él?... Nah.. seguro que el recuerdo nomas le hacia mal... tendria que hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas... no podía evitar sentirse de la peor manera ya que todo lo que paso paso muy rapid ya que no sabia desde cuando le importaba lo que sentia la casta a, y mas cuando ella piensa lo peor de él que hasta se atrevio a compararlo con el idiota de Akimo, en realidad él no pensaba que ella fuera un puta que se anda acostando con todos o si lo pensaba?, ya no se porque de seguro ni virgen no era mas, siendo tan hermosa, buena, un poco inteligente poco, pero muy atractiva, "basta ya Yamato" le dijo una voz dentro de el, de seguro ya había estado con alguien, y pensar en eso le ponia la ira de punta,... vale, se estaba volviendo loco...

-eu Matt por aqui- le dijo un moreno.

Por primera vez en su vida sentia que Taichi Yagami habia hecho algo realmente bueno por él sacarlo de esos pensamientos que lo atormentaban. Encima los de la banda que lo apuraban para ensayar para el aniversario del instituto que era en dos semanas.

Un segundo... En que momento habia llegado al colegio?

-estudiaste par el examen es en 15 minutos- dijo Sora al ver que su amigo no sabia ni donde estaba parado

-no.- dijo simplemente Matt

-ya somos dos.-dijo Tai sin la menor preocupacion ya que por lo menos no era el único que no habia estudiado.

Toco la campana indicando el inicio de clases, y los tres se fueron directo a sus salones, que cabe avisar que van en el mismo.

Si hay una persona que se sentía realmente avergonzada y odia mas que a nada su vida, esa es Mimi Tachikawa.

Durante todo el fin de semana,obviamente después del boliche, no hizo mas que acostarse en su alcoba , apenas levantandose siquiera para comer, bañarse, y comer otra vez, aun sentia terrible dolor de cabeza pareciera que aun despues de dos dias los efectos del alcohol aun no pasaba, estuvo todo el dia de ayer pensando en que mierda se le habia pasado por la cabeza al decirle a Yamato todas esas cosas, Dios si que habia metido la pata, todo por culpa de él y del alcohol claro esta, pero no recuerda porque motivo empezo todo, y como por arte de magia volvio a recapitular la noche del boliche...

Yo.. casa... que ponerme... Kari vestido... llegamos tarde... Matt guapo eh?... karaoke... caprichosa mimada... Matt espalda...karaoke... cosmopolitan... whisky... botella.. Matt... confesion a Matt... casa...

OH MY GOD!... cayo en cuenta que le habia dicho a Matt mas de lo que debia," genial ahora pensara que soy una prostituta y encima que estaba enamorado de él..." penso la chica, sentia que el mundo se le venia encima,"porque no puedo ser mas como Sora, ella es inteligente,hermosa, sostificada, responsable tiene todo lo que un chico quiere con razón todos están enamorados de ella" pensó nuevamente la chica colocando una almohada sobre su rostro.

Aunque quiere ser como su amiga sabe que nunca lo será , y no es que siente envidia por su mejor amiga nada que ver, si la adora como una hermana pero si le dolia que nadie la viera como realmente era ella, como es la verdadera Mimi Tachikawa, no como piensan todos una cualquiera y caprichosa, le dolia eso y le dolía que él pensara eso. Pero pero porque? sera que siente algo todavia por Mat t?... no eso nunca mas, ya sufrio mucho ya por él, y no lo volver a ser, el está enamorado de Sora y aunque se sabe muy bien que Sora ama a Tai, no cambiaria los sentimientos que Matt tiene por ella. Eso lo supo y lo sabra siempre. Tenia que aclarar con Yamato lo del boliche porque sera muy incomodo para ella estar cerca de él en el instituto y en las reuniones.

Pero definitivamente, hoy no iria a clases, y tal vez no vaya toda le semana.

bue este es el fin del cap 3 es un poco lo que paso durante y despues del boliche para aclarar mas lo que paso. Perdonen que puse al bueno de Izzy como un patan pero son los efectos del alcohol ya lo voy a ser buenito otra vez...

Los kiero dejen sus reviews...


	4. Castigo

Capitulo 4: Castigo...

Una semana, una semana habia pasado y ella no fue al instituto, supo por Sora que estaba enferma,lo que le parecía muy raro que justo después de lo que paso enfermara pero bueno no le quedaba otra que esperar ya que no tenia su n mero para avisarle lo del castigo, y tampoco queria ir hasta su casa que tal si pensara cualquier cosa ya suficiente con lo del fin de semana pasado. Pero que va si hoy no viene a clases tendrá que ir. Aunque que le habrá pasado, osea no es que este preocupado o bueno si pero no por ella, si no por el castigo como mierda se supone que compondran una cancion? si ella nisiquiera viene encima que ella la cante?, veran esta bien que tenga una voz melodiosa, hermosa, angelical, la mas bella que nunca halla escuchado, estupido , eso era él como va a pensar eso, aunque no iba negar que cantaba muy bien pero seamos realista no podra cantar una cancion que nisiquiera esta compuesta en una semana?... va si es que llegará a venir. Por que ami? pensó de los 300 chicos que hai justo a él le tocaba el peor castigo.

-Yamato, puedo hablar contigo- dijo una castaña en un tono muy frio y seco entrando a su salon de clases.

Matt se sorprendio en sobremanera no esperaba enfrentarla tan rapido aun no habia pensado como disculparse pero sabia que debia de hacerlo tarde o temprano. Aunque no será muy fácil dedujo por su tono de voz.

-si, si claro- contesto algo dudoso- de hecho yo tambien queria hablar contigo...

Mimi por su parte estaba sumamente nerviosa todavia no sabía en que momento su subconciente la traiciono y la llevo al salón de Matt, pero sabia que debia enfrentarlo y aclararle algunas cosas.

-Tachikawa, Ishida- llamó el profesor entrando al salón-el director quiere verlos antes que termine el receso por favor acompañenme.

Matt y Mimi asintieron aunque no sabían que estaba pasando. Se levantaron y se dirigían a la oficina del señor Yosimu.

-T.k a que hora es la prá?-dijo una castaña de ojos rubi

-a las 4 creo. Por que?

-preguntaba asi te acompaño, me hace falta correr ya- dijo la chica mostrando su figura

-jajaja, Kari de que hablas te ves bien- dijo el rubio con un sonrisa, aunque para él no se veia bien nada mas, era hermosa, si habia pasado una semana de que la besó y eso fue lo mejor que hizo en su vida cosa que a Kari pareciera que no le habia gustado porque nisiquiera preguntó, ni pidió explicación, pero bueno ella nunca sentiria lo que él.

-lo dices por que eres amigo- dijo pegandole en el brazo.

-no en serio- dijo el rubio muy serio- oye Kari...

-que?

-te acuerdas de la noche del boliche.

Kari no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Como no se iba a acordar de esa noche si fue hermosa? aunque no fuera como se lo imagino.

- emmm... si

-y del... del.. beso...- dijo ruborizandose a mas no poder ya que no sabia si ella se acordaba de eso.

Kari no sabia que decir sinceramente eso la tomó por sorpresa... y ella que pensaba que T.k no se acordaria de eso y ahora? Que le diría?...

-T.k yo... yo...- tomo aire- si lo recuerdo pero se que solo paso por la musica, porque estabamos tomados... ya creo que lo derberiamos dejar ahi ... nuestra amistad es más fuerte que un simple beso que no significó nada para ninguno de los dos...

Dolío... mas que nada en el mundo dolío... como mil dagas incrustándose en sus corazones ya que tanto como Kari y T.k se sentían terriblemente mal por esas palabras, pero bueno ellos pensaban que era mejor dejarlo asi ya que ninguno iba aceptar sus sentimientos.

-si, eso mismo te iba adecir yo- mintió el rubio, pero no tenia de otra él ya sabía que ella no sentia lo mismo... pero dolía- siempre seremos amigos... bueno debo irme...

- Qué? por qué? y la práctica?

-no iré, no me siento bien...

-te acompaño a tu casa

- no Hikari gracias, no te molestes nos vemos...

Y se fue... Kari sintio un gran vacio en su ser pero no había de otra ese era su castigo por mentirle a T.k acerca de sus sentimientos, y ella tenia que ser fuerte, tal vez le dolía el haberle dicho todas esas mentiras hace un momento pero no había peor castigo que no tenerlo ni como amigo... no iba arriesgar su amistad por un estúpido sentimiento...

En la dirección..

-Tachikawa, Ishida por favor tomen asiento-ordenó el director Los jovenes se sentaron aun sin saber que hacian ahi..

- disculpe director pero por que estamos aqui? o mejor que hago yo aqui?-dijo en tono molesto la castaña

-joven Ishida no le ha comentado nada a la señorita Tachikawa.-ambos negaron con la cabeza-pues vera jovencita me entere lo que paso en la cafeteria hace unos días atras, el joven Akimo fue suspendido, y aqui el señorito Ishida tiene un castigo.

-y yo que tengo que ver? - preguntó la chica

-pues vera usted que el joven Akimo la nombro dijo que el joven Ishida lo golpeo por defenderla a usted y un montón de barbaridades mas. Sin embargo hable con unos cuantos alumnos y me comentaron que la relación entre ustedes no es muy buena de ahi el castigo puesto.

- CASTIGOOO? pero yo no hice nada- exclamo la joven

-Si pero usted es parte del castigo de Ishida, compondran una cancion juntos y usted la cantara en el aniversario del instituto la semana que entra- explico el director

-pero porque?

-lo siento Srta. Tachikawa pero no ahi nada que hacer, por favor pueden retirarse y retomar sus clases.- finalizo el director- ah y por favor apurense con eso porque ya casi no hay tiempo y tiene que salir todo muy bien ya que vendran gente importante al aniversario y tambien por favor traten de no decirselo a nadie quiero que sea una sorpresa.

Tanto Matt como Mimi no pudieron ni siquiera reclamar nada ya que el director ni tiempo les dio. Ambos salieron de la oficina con cara de muy pocos amigos.

- porque no me lo dijiste?- dijo en un tono poco molesto la joven.

-no tuve tiempo- dijo el joven cortantemente

- ahh no tienes tiempo para decirme que por tu culpa me condenaron al peor de los castigos pero si tienes tiempo para discriminarme no.- dijo completamente molesta.

Matt ya estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba queria disculparse pero su estupido orgullo no le dejaba y por otra parte la presion del fastidioso castigo lo estaba matando los nervios. Cuando por fin reacciono se dio cuenta que estaba solo, Mimi ya se habia ido. "genial ahora me siento un tonto tengo que arreglar esto, sino quiero reprobar el año y para colmo seguir aguantando los desplantes de Mimi, Dios porque a mi?" pensó el joven rubio.

"estupido castigo, estupido Matt, estupido Director, estupida escuela..." iba tan ida en sus pensamientos la castaña ojimiel al salir de la escuela ya que habia terminado, que a la salida no se dio cuenta y choco con alguien.

- porque no te fijas por donde caminas?- grito la ojimiel.

-lo siento Mimi no fue mi intención- dijo la joven.

-Sora disculpa, fui yo la que no te vio, pasa que no me siento bien.

- si me di cuenta, pero no eres la única.

-eh? a que te refieres?-

- Tai, hoy casi no me hablo apenas si no saludamos y Matt nos ignoro todo el dia y traia una cara.

La casta a analizaba lo que la pelirroja le decia, al parecer no era ella sola la que no estaba totalmente en su onda, porque es muy raro que Tai no hable y menos con Sora ya que se nota lo que siente por ella porque actúa totalmente diferente cuando esta con su amiga. Y Matt bueno el siempre fue alguien solitario y frio pero jamas ignoro a sus "mejores amigos" como se denominaba a ese trio, ya que eran muy unidos pero parecian otra cosa mas bien un triangulo amoroso muy raro por cierto en donde Matt esta enamorado de Sora, Sora estaba enamorada de Tai pero es novia de Jou y parece que ya no siente nada por el moreno o si?, y Tai bueno el esta enamorado tambien de Sora, pero algo que no cuadraba es porque le rechazo cuando la pelirroja se le declaro?...

-Mimi me escuchas- dijo Sora pasandole la mano por enfrente de la cara de su amiga.

La ojimiel salio de sus pensamientos que no tenian nada que ver.- eh decias- a Sora le rodo una gotita de sudor por la cabeza.

- que hoy hay reunion en casa de Izzy a las 7:oo p.m-

-ah bueno ahi estare, nos vemos.- se despidio la chica.

" que le pasara a Mimi estaba muy rara? despues le preguntare..." se dijo asi misma la pelirroja.

En casa de Izzy, a las 7:05 p.m...

Se sentia le tension en el aire aunque nadie sabia bien que es lo que pasaba, por un lado Sora estaba de la mano con Jou, sentado junto a ellos estaba Izzy, Davis y Yolei hablando sobre trivialidades con T.k, Kari, y Ken que se encontraban frente a ellos. Por otro lado cerca de T.k y eso estaba sentada Mimi que miraba con odio a Matt quien se encontraba parado al lado de Tai, con su inigualable pose de chico serio y malo, y Tai le lanzaba una mirada nostalgica y melancolica a cierta y unica parejita del lugar.

-no ganaras nada mirandolos asi- dijo un cierto rubio ojos azul zafiro.

- pues yo no estoy mirando a nadie- contesto un moreno.

-a mi no me engañas te conozco, sabes aun no entiendo porque la rechazaste si tanto te molesta que ande con Jou.

- no es tu problema Matt aparte no tienes porque decirme nada tu tampoco hiciste nada por ganarte su amor.

-yo.. yo.. no tengo porque...

-no trates de negarlo.. Mimi y yo estábamos juntos cuando escuchamos que le dijiste a T.k lo que sentias por Sora.

*** Flash back***

Dos jóvenes, un moreno de 14 y una castaña de 13 iban hacia el salon del mas grande...

- Tai que despistado eres como vas a olvidar tus llaves en que estaba pensando tontito.- dijo la joven algo divertida.

- no te burles Mimi no es gracioso es mas tendrías que agradecerme que te salve de esos chicos que te estaban acosan..

- shhh... escuchas eso- susurro Mimi ya que en el salon se escuchaban voces.

Los dos jovenes se ocultaron tras la pared para entender mejor lo que acabavan de oir...

- que estas enamorado de Sora?- grito un rubio de ojos celestes como el cielo.

-baja la voz T.k alguien te puede oir- decia un rubio mayor que el otro de ojos azules zafiro.

-pero hermano esto es nuevo te prometo no contárselo a nadie pero cuéntame.

- bueno... tu sabes que me cuesta expresar lo que siento pero... si estoy enamorado de Sora, es que ella es tan.. tan.. madura, buena, inteligente, hermosa y sobre todo me conoce mejor que nadie...-decia Matt con un brillo en sus ojos.

-y Tai, tambien te conoce como nadie, acaso tambien te enamoraste de él?

-como se te ocurre T.k él es hombre...

Y asi ambos rubios se encontraban discutiendo divertidamente mientra los dos castaños escuchaban todo. Tanto Mimi como Tai sintieron un malestar inexplicable al escuchar cierta confesion que prefirieron buscar despues las llaves y se retiraron del lugar.

*** End Flash back ***

La cara del rubio se torno de todos los colores posibles al saber que Tai sabia de sus sentimientos hacia la pelirroja, de Mimi ya lo sabia ya que ella misma se lo dijo, pero su mejor amigo lo sabia tambien, Rayos! como lo iba a seguir mirando si sabia que el moreno queria a Sora desde la aventura en el digimundo pero no lo admitia. Pero porque la rechazo? acaso fue por eso?. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando...

-Ishida- hablo una castaña de tez blanca ojimiel.

- que pasa?- dijo algo irritado ya tenia demasiado esa fue uno de los peores dia de su vida para ahora aguantar a la princesa del rosa y sus berrinches.

La castaña lo jalo hasta quedar apartados de Tai que seguia mirando a Sora y Jou.

-sere breve.- aclaro la joven- tanto tu como yo no queremos esto pero lo tenemos que hacer asi que el miercoles a las 4:00 p.m en el parque.

-...- Matt no entendia nada - que?

-que nos juntemos en el parque, mañana no podre ya que ire a la casa de.. no podre. Eso es todo. Adios.- dijo Mimi llendose- nos vemos.

-nosotros tambien nos vamos- dijo Jou.

-nos vemos- se despidio la pelirroja.

Y asi se fueron cada a uno a sus respectivos hogares.  
-

Hola al fin termine y subi este cap no saben todo lo que me pasooo... volvi a ver digimo casi me llevan al hospital fue muy fuerte ver de nuevo Sorato... pero bue asi es la vida jejej... espero que le guste y quiero agradecer a AsheeAmirah... los quiero besos...


End file.
